Finding Home
by Kawaii Valentine
Summary: Four teens raised by their adoptive grandfather, go out into the world to find clues about where they came from. To realize they were born in a different world, will they accept this new world or stay in theirs, after discovering why they were sent away.


Disclaimer: I wish i owned Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VII but i don't, Plot and original characters are mine.

Enjoy

Prologue

The Queen's five guardians had prepared themselves for this moment, and they awaited the consequences once they returned home. Now was not the time to think of such things; Sailor Pluto lifted her staff and opened a door to a different world. Letting the four guardians walk through the threshold, she closed the door behind her, given an old man a bewildering start.

The old man who had been reading an ancient text that he was studying for tomorrows discussion, dropped his book utterly taken back by what he was witnessing; an oddly colored cloud forming in a circular pattern. The center was pitch black, and slowly a double door appeared outlined in gold, with three orbs of dark purple, maroon, and dark blue, vertical on each side with no door knob. His eyes widened more, not in fear, but in awe of the magic suddenly happening in his study. The door slowly opened outward revealing five women wearing different colored sailor type garments, stepping out. The door vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The tall green hair woman with a staff that resembled a key stepped forward.

"Greetings, we are the Sailor Senshi." She announced. "I am Sailor Pluto." Then she introduced her comrades from right to left, "This is Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury."

Finding his voice, as he stared at each young lady, "Good…evening…" He sputtered a bit, before he smiled. It wasn't every day that five young women popped in to greet him. Not to be mistaken for something else, far from it, he had a curious nature when it came to something new and unusual…and this was surely _new _and _unusua_l.

"My name is Bugenhagen, the Chief Elder of Cosmo Canyon. Please have a seat, and by the worrisome looks upon your faces I see that something has happened." He gestured the women to the available chairs in his study. Bugenhagen didn't seem bother or troubled by these 'Sailor Senshi', he had sensed great power within them, a good power.

"We are from a different planet, somewhat similar to your Gaia," Pluto started to explain.

"Like Aliens?" Bugenhagen asked, he remembered a different type that crashed here thousands of years ago.

"No. We traveled from a different dimension in time and space. I had been watching over this planet for some time and felt that this was the idea planet for our mission."

The old man had been awed by her words; traveling through time and space, that was impossible, the world of Gaia hasn't even left the planet for space, let alone time travel.

"You mean…That is incredible!" He stumbled upon his words flabbergasted. "Such things are dreams and stories in Gaia, a child's fairytale." Bugenhagen cleared his throat calming down his excitement. He hadn't become this excited when he started researching the life of the Planet.

"How is that possible?"

"I cannot tell you that," Pluto answered. "Mortals are not allowed to know such details of Time and Space."

"Yes, right," Bugenhagen nodded. "Now you spoke about a mission?" He moved on, slightly disappointed.

"In time, our planet called Earth shall be destroyed by a terrible force," The orange Senshi named Venus spoke up. "It was foretold we would be defeated."

"We search different planets through time and space to help us, "Jupiter spoke up. "We searched for beings that held strength and power with in them."

"By combining our blood with theirs, we hoped to create powerful warriors to help save our future," Mars stated firmly.

"In studying your planet and its people, and you as a person, we come to ask you to protect what is most dear to us," Each Soldier held up their bundle tightly to their chest, each wrapped in their colors. "Our Children," Mercury whispered.

Bugenhagen noticed the bundles in each of their arms, but was unaware they were carrying infants, until one cooed softly. He was utterly confused; he was no babysitter or yet, has any experience with raising children, and the only babies he did come across were other young children of the Canyon and the cubs of the tribe.

"I Know we have no right to ask of you," Mercury continued. "But this is the only option we have."

Bugenhagen paced his study around the girls, thinking long and hard about this decision and their situation. He was never one to turn away people in need and for these women, these soldiers to come across time and space in desperation a million question ran through his mind. But it was the comment that the red soldier had said that had him concerned.

"I assume that you five do no parade around in these sailor costumes all the time? I wish to see your true forms, not these warriors I see, but as mothers." Bugenhagen asked.

The five soldiers looked at each other and agreed in a silent nod. Venus was the first to power down into her civilian form, and the others including Pluto followed in suit. The brilliance of their light as they powered down, Bugenhagen felt the warmth and strength of each of them. Each woman introduced herself. He took a good look at these ladies now.

"Your children will inherit these powers?" He asked, after thinking carefully of what he wanted to ask.

"Yes in time, when they reached a certain age," Minako responded. "By then, they won't have the proper training,"

"They are going to need training, am I right?" He asked his next question. "Because these children were bred for war that is not theirs, is what I understand."

Setsuna lowered her head shamefully, as it was entirely her idea, convincing her companions to agree, even though they knew what they were getting into, by defying their Queen. She knew the consequences of a time keeper as well, and she knew she would answer to all of it.

"Our world was not supposed to perish this way. The Queen's reign was to last for a millennium. I convinced them to save the future of our world... our future," Setsuna uttered truthfully, "

"We also hope they can grow to lead normal lives," Makoto said, brushing a finger alone her child's cheek. "And yes they need training, so they can become wise and inherit fighting skills that are beyond our magical means of fighting."

"You mentioned having children with these powerful warriors, why not leave your children with them?" Bugenhagen once again asked, after he absorbed the last answer.

"It's complicated. The fathers chosen will not know of them," Ami said, looking down at her daughter. "We chose them because of their strength; a selfish deed we have done. They are important people in your world. That is all we can say."

Bugenhagen let out a breath; it was a lot to take in. Space/time travelers, magical powers, important fathers who will never know them, and mothers protecting their future by giving their children a chance to live before having to battle.

"May I ask…why me?"

"You are a person who is wise, knowledgeable, and gifted in seeing how people are. You look at things in a different light than other people on Gaia without prejudice," Rei said, hoping that would convince him to accept their children.

A short time passed, before Bugenhagen made his decision. It wasn't him to judge the actions of others, but he was saddened for their children. He wasn't sure how this would play out, or even how these children would react to the information when they were older. Bugenhagen wasn't sure how this would affect the Planet, maybe it wouldn't.

"I agree," he said, feeling it was the right thing to do. There was still so much that he wanted to know about the world these women came from.

The Senshi let out a breath as if they were holding it.

"Thank you so much, Chief Elder Bugenhagen," Setsuna said gratefully.

"Please take this," Minako spoke handing him a large envelope. "These are for our girls for when they get older. I know this might be a bad decision, but we rather tell them about where they came from."

"Then what do I tell them if they ask," he asked taking envelope and putting it in a safe and hidden spot, before leading them to his bedroom, to lay the babies down.

Rei put her forehead to her child. "To live the fullest life they can. Don't be afraid to do anything, no matter how weird it may seem," she thought of her Usagi. "Believe and Dream. Most of all, tell them that we love them."

After a tearful goodbye, the Guardians transformed, leaving Bugenhagen amazed by their powers. Sailor Pluto once again opened the door of time, and the Sailor Senshi disappeared.

Bugenhagen stared at the spot where these Soldiers vanished for a bit longer. He breathed deeply in the choice he made; he didn't regret his decision, he believed things happened for a reason. Now life was altered with children of another world. Girls born from two different planets of space and time were now crying on his bed. This was going to be a long eighteen years. Why did it have to be girls…he shook his head with a slight smile, he was going to need help…Lots of help.


End file.
